Rise of Dark Sonic
by XBVB-BOTDF-SonikkuX
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, world renowned hero, is a young hedgehog who strives for freedom for himself and his friends, never giving up to the forces of evil, never giving in to temptation and never letting anyone down, until now…
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys I'm back :D I was also listening to His World while writing this lol XD Ok I have a new fanfic that I hope you'll enjoy, this one will have blood and gore in it, but don't worry it's not in a torture sort of way, more like a murdering sort of way… I don't know, just read on to find out.**

**Enjoy :D**

**The rise of Dark Sonic**

**Prologue**

Sonic the Hedgehog, world renowned hero, is a young hedgehog who strives for freedom for himself and his friends, never giving up to the forces of evil, never giving in to temptation and never letting anyone down, until now…

Sonic was on an adventure to the notorious Dr Eggman's base. Eggman is a mad scientist who strives to take over the world and build Eggman land and with an IQ of 300 to boot. Sonic tore through the landscape like a bullet from a shot gun, surpassing the sound barrier and creating what we know as a Sonic Boom. His long blue quills flowing through the breeze, ears bent backwards from the pressure of the wind, strong peach-furred arms outstretched and bent back for extra streamlining effect and firm blue legs that are blurry from the speed the he is going at. Sonic's eyes were watering slightly because of the air pressure, but he just blinks it away and carries on running.

After about 10 minutes of running at the speed of sound, Sonic started to slow down and saw in the distance, Dr Eggmans Dome base.

"Eggman really isn't very good at hiding things is he haha." Sonic chuckled to himself and ran off inside Eggman's base. "I would have thought he would have more security than this" Sonic said while spin dashing into one of Eggman's robots. Sonic carried on running down the hallway, dodging traps and attacking enemies. After a little while Sonic found himself at the same area he was at just a few minutes ago. "Am I running around in circles or something? Which way am I supposed to go?" As soon as Sonic said this he found a tile on the wall that looked different than the rest. Sonic, on instinct, touched the tile and he was teleported to a different area of the Dome base. This part was completely different to the last part he was in. It was just a long dark tunnel that seemed to have no end. "How big is this place?" Sonic said to himself and took off, running down the tunnel, not being able to see a thing. Sonic then ran straight into a wall that he couldn't see. "Ow…" Sonic groaned and rubbed his head. He then tried to feel his way past the wall, but it stretched to either side on the tunnel walls. "Great." Sonic said sarcastically and tried to spin dash into the wall. Sonic was able to break it, only to find himself trapped. The wall behind him closed up. In front of him was just 3 other walls that looked unbreakable. Sonic tried to spin dash the walls, but to no avail. "Hey let me out!" Sonic shouted, wondering if Eggman, or anyone else for that matter, could hear him. As soon as Sonic said this, laser guns appeared at each corner of the small room he was in. They all shot towards Sonic and hit their target. Sonic screamed and tried to get away. He felt dizzy, as if he were to pass out. The pain was unbearable. The lasers stopped and then another laser came out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest, knocked him out and teleported him back to Station Square, where the chaos will start.

**XXX**

Upon waking, he found himself in a strait jacket and behind bars. Sonic was confused and tried to escape. A police officer with blond hair and a muscular body came to the front of his cell and said to him "You won't be getting out of here anytime soon!"

"W-why?" Sonic said in a confused voice, "Wh-what did I do?" Now Sonic was really confused, all he can remember was going to Eggman's base and getting hit by the lasers.

"Take a look at yourself." The police officer said in an irritated voice. Sonic was able to get onto his feet and looked around for a mirror. Once he found one he ran over to it, felling a tad lighter that he usually was. He stood on his tip toes, seen as though he was only a meter high, and looked. What Sonic saw froze him to the spot, his eyes narrowed in utter terror. He couldn't believe it. He had ebony fur, crimson irises and his quills were pointing upwards as if he was Super Sonic. There was a dark blue aura flowing around him.

Sonic fell over at the sight and then asked "What did I do?" Sonic was frightened at the answer.

"Well, if you really wanted to know…" The police officer pulled a clipboard from the wall next to the cell. "Let's see here… Ok, you killed 13 innocent people, knocked down 3 buildings set the whole of downtown Westopolis on fire and harmed and injured hundreds of people. How could you forget?"

Sonic fell to his knees, feeling sick from this information. "I don't…I don't remember." Sonic then ran to the back where there was a toilet and he vomited.

The police officer put the clipboard back. "Well you better book up your ideas soon; you're going to court tomorrow to decide how long you'll be staying here. Don't do anything stupid, dumb hedgehog" The police officer muttered the last part under his breath, but Sonic heard, he suddenly became enraged in a burst of anger. The aura around Sonic grew darker and his irises disappeared, putting him in his final state of Dark Sonic. He broke through the bars and literally killed the police officer. Sonic then started flying through the corridors killing and destroying everything in his path.

**A.N. Hope you liked this prologue and look forward to the next chapter :D See ya then :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**** Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter, hope you like it. I'll try to do more description this time ^^'' (just remember that I am just a 13 year old so I don't have a wide range of grammar ok ) **

**The Rise of Dark Sonic**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

What am I doing? I just felt so enraged, but…why? And why do I look like Dark Sonic, I've only ever turned dark when I was in space, when Chris and Cosmo were trapped by the Metorex. But that was caused by my rage, sadness and the negative energy from the fake Chaos Emeralds by that strange machine, which luckily Rouge destroyed.

_Flashback_

_**Narrator's POV**_

_Sonic, crashed through into the Metorex's lair from being fired out of the Sonic Power Canon. As he landed he could feel a lot of negative energy surround him. "The scanner was right there are a lot of fake emeralds here. *shudders* suddenly I don't feel so great."_

"_Sonic the Hedgehog, how kind of you to drop in." Sonic looked up at the hole he'd made and from where the voice came from, it sounded like a Metorex. "I've been looking forward to meeting you; won't you join me in my command centre?" Sonic jumped up through the hole and found himself face to face with one of the Metorex leaders. "Hehe, you're not at all as what I expected, I didn't think you'd be so…scrawny, it's hard to believe you're a great fighter!"_

_Sonic chuckled, "Well, maybe later I can prove to you how tough I am. But right now I want to see my friends. Now, are you gonna show me where they are?" Sonic ordered._

"_Of course I will, your friends have not been harmed, in fact the only reason why I took them prisoner was to lure you here. You see, I heard so many stories about your powers that I decided to bring you here for an experiment." The Metorex leader replied. Sonic took a back to the experiment._

"_Sorry but I'm a hedgehog not a Guiney pig pal! Now show me where my friends are!" Sonic ordered, getting annoyed and angry at the Metorex._

"_You will co-operate with my experiment, we will start by collecting data on your strength and speed" the Metorex leader ordered Sonic._

"_I already told you, there's no way I'm gonna help ya. Now show me where my friends are!" Sonic again ordered, getting really ticked off._

"_Since you refuse, then I will have to experiment on your friends!" The Metorex said and pressed a button on the arm of his metallic throne, making a glass cage ascend from the ground, which holds Chris and Cosmo. Chris was unconscious while Cosmo was trying to wake him up until she noticed Sonic._

"_This is a trap Sonic" Cosmo warned Sonic. Sonic saw how scared Cosmo was and he gasped, the last thing he wanted was for the Metorex to experiment on those two. Sonic then became upset from seeing his friends in that condition. "Sonic get out, save yourself!"_

_The Metorex leader chuckled to himself and said, "Your friends really do make a pathetic pair!"_

_Sonic sprinted to the glass cage and grabbed a hold of the sides of it. "CHRIS! COSMO!" The glass cage lowered itself into the ground again, out of sight. Sonic tried to pull it back up, but he wasn't strong enough. He fell to his hands and knees, upset that he has failed to save his friend and angry at the Metorex, the negative Chaos Emeralds below him weren't helping either._

"_The fate of your friends lays entirely in your hands! If you chose to oppose me, then I will assure you, they will pay a painful price. It should be quite entertaining!" the Metorex laughed at the hapless blue hedgehog at his feet. Sonic started shivering, not because of being cold, but for the anger, hatred and sadness that he felt. "Well Sonic…What is your decision? Are you ready to proceed with the experiment?"_

_Sonic carried on shivering. "I've never seen Cosmo look so scared!" Sonic admitted and squeezed his eyes shut._

"_Huh, she should be!" the Metorex leader replied._

_Sonic let out another shiver and his fur changed colour to black and a dark blue aura surrounded his entire body. "And Chris…was passed out!" Sonic's voice got more hoarse and angry sounding as he spoke. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sonic shouted, keeping his head low and shivered again._

"_He attempted to escape, and was taught a painful lesson." As the Metorex said this, two Metorex stepped out of the shadows, a gold one and a silver one. "It is time for the experiment. These two Metorex were designed by me especially for this occasion. Gold will test your strength and Silver, your speed. I based my Metorex design on data that was collected during previous battles against you to see if they were powerful enough to beat you." Sonic started laughing a little like a maniac and he balled his fists as his quills rose. _

_Sonic turned his head to look at the Metorex leader. His eyes were full of hatred, anger and sadness, just waiting to let it out on something. "Alright then…let's test 'em OUT!" Sonic shouted as he darted across the room to the two unlucky Metorex. Sonic rapidly flew straight through Silver, destroying him in three seconds, causing Silver to blow up. Gold then looked over at his 'brother' and couldn't detect where Sonic was. Sonic screamed angrily as he rapidly threw punches and kicks at Gold, again destroying him in three seconds and causing him to blow up. Sonic hovered a little above the ground with his hands in fists with an enraged expression on his face. "Looks like you have to go back to the drawing board!" Sonic said angrily._

"_Settle down Sonic." A familiar voice came from his left. Sonic lowered himself to the ground and turned to see who this newcomer was. "I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before!" Sonic saw that it was none other than Dr Eggman himself and his three robot minions, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. _

"_You're not the only one having a bad day you know!" Decoe said and put his hands on his hips_

"_Our trip was a real space odyssey!" Bocoe then said and tilted his head slightly._

"_We had some mechanical difficulties, for some reason the Egg-Drive was all scrambled up. Space travel is tricky, I've warped passed so many planets that I'm starting to see stars!" Eggman said sarcastically and walked over to Sonic, who had calmed down a little, seen as though his eyes had softened. "Listen Sonic, I'm really disappointed in you! From now on, be careful not to let your temper get out of control, or one of these days, you will find that you're always angry, just like another hedgehog we know." Eggman joked about Shadow and he turned away from Sonic, who had turned back to normal, but still had a sad expression on his face. You should get out of here and don't worry about your friends, Shadow already saved them."_

_End of flashback_

**Sonic's POV**

This time though, there aren't any fake emeralds, there aren't even any _Chaos Emeralds_. I don't remember much from when I went to Eggman's base, but I do remember getting hit by those lasers. Maybe I could get help from Tails…if I don't get out of control that is. Just take a deep breath and keep calm, take it slow instead of my usual running. Just walk and clear my mind.

I walked into Station Square, I wanted to take the quickest way there, and that just happened to be through a public place, I just hope nobody pays attention. Hopefully GUN or the police wouldn't come either.

I walked through the crowds of people, still in my dark form, luckily though, my eyes were still there and the dark aura that was around me was only very faint, you could only see it up close. Some people looked at me but shook it off thinking I was just another normal Mobian, as long as they think that, this should be a walking the park right?

I headed towards the train station, before I went to get a ticket, I walked through a random ally way and tested my voice to see whether anything had changed. "Hello?" I said, listening closely. Thankfully, there was only a small growl that made it sound a little bit angry. So I headed to the station and asked for a ticket to Mystic Ruins. Once I got my ticket, I slowly made my way to the train and got in.

Inside the train, people started to give my dirty looks, did I just do something wrong. I looked at my reflection in the window, my quills were still standing on end, my fur was still ebony and my eyes hadn't changed either. I then noticed that the peach fur on my arms, chest and muzzle had darkened. I just hope nothing else happens until later.

Once the train stopped at the stop I needed, I walked out; a few tourists watching me walk down the steps as if I was the devil. Great, what's changed now? I can't exactly go and look, seen as though there aren't any mirrors or water around that I could see my reflection in. I ignored them and carried on until I reached the door of Tails' workshop and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" I heard Tails' innocent and pure voice come from the workshop, I was afraid to see his reaction to this; he knows what I did last time I turned Dark Sonic, seen as though he heard about what happened when I went crazy on those two unfortunate Metorex. The door opened and Tails' figure came out to greet whoever was at the door. When Tails laid eyes on me, he screamed and ran back into the house. "GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" I heard Tails' voice say. That sentence really hit home for me, I hadn't done anything to him and he already thinks I'm evil.

"Tails, please open the door, I swear I'm not going to hurt you, I only look like Dark Sonic, and I'm completely sane! Please open the door!" I cried, heartbroken, when Tails heard my pleading voice, he opened the door again and I fell to my knees, feeling so upset, will that be everyone's reaction when they see me like this? I really hope not, I couldn't bear to see them think I'm evil, I would never do it intentionally and they know that. I felt tears fall down my face, as soon as Tails saw that, he automatically gave me a comforting hug, one which I returned. I cried onto his shoulder while he rubbed my back, trying his best to calm me down.

"Don't worry Sonic; I'm always here for you. You can count on me. Come inside and we'll talk there." He pulled away from the hug, I felt alone again. He held out his hand for me to take it, I held onto his hand and he took me inside. Tears were still coming down my face like a miniature waterfall. Tails then put me on the couch and sat next to me. "Sonic? Come on, it's gonna be ok, don't get too upset or angry." Tails said. It didn't work and I just broke down and fell onto him, crying my eyes out, I just wanted to get it all out, hoping to stop Dark Sonic this way. Tails wrapped his arms around me and let me cry onto his chest. I shut my eyes and cried myself to sleep on him.

**Tails' POV**

I wander what's wrong with Sonic, I hope he's ok, wait, has he just fallen asleep on me. I chuckled a little, I felt like the big brother to him, even though I'm 7 years younger than him. I stroked Sonic's ebony fur on top of his head, I watched his quills loosen from the tension, I was lucky he didn't stab one of those things into my face when he fell onto me.

**Sonic's POV**

_I found myself in a dark room, where was I? I thought I was at Tails' house. How did I get here? I heard a laugh that only a maniac would do, but it sounded like my own voice. "Who's there?" I shouted, the laughing stopped._

"_I'm YOU!" I heard my own voice say. "I am your dark side, I have been asleep for so long and I think it's my turn to take over, thanks to your arch enemy, he fed you negative Chaos energy when you were hit by those lasers. That's what made you go crazy. Now that I am awakened, I think I'm going to wreck some havoc and make people think differently of you. I will change the name Sonic the hedgehog, you had your time as a hero, but now, your luck just ran out!" My voice said and laughed again._

"SONIC!" Tails' voice snapped me awake, I screamed and was kicking and punching like a toddler on the ground. I suddenly stopped and Tails looks at me, he had a worried expression. "Sonic, are you ok? You were asleep on my lap and you started mumbling words, I couldn't figure out what you were saying so I just ignore it, then you started screaming and kicking so I tried to wake you up. What happened? Please tell me Sonic, I'm here to help you."

**A.N Well that's another chapter of Rise of Dark Sonic, sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school, got exams next week for 3 days straight so that's going to be fun and I'd just like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Sonic the Hedgehog, seen as though it's his birthday in two days :D I might do a small one shot for his birthday, but I'm not quite sure yet, so don't get your hopes up. Well until next the next chapter, see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter ^^ Hope you guys like it up to now and I'm really sorry if Sonic is acting way too OOC, like when he's acting like a total girl, I'm sorry if you don't like it, it's just a habit that I have now XD You can blame my friend for that XD Anyway, the transformation will happen soon :D and I hope you like it. R+R please?**

**Enjoy ^^;**

**Rise of Dark Sonic**

**Chapter 3**

**Tails' POV**

I wonder what's going through Sonic's mind right now, I wish I could help him more than I am, but it would be helpful if Sonic told me what is happening. I don't like to see Sonic so upset, it makes me upset. What if he goes through the full transformation? What if we can't stop it? What if he never turns back? No! He will come through this, he will survive, and I'll make sure of that!

"Sonic…Are you ok?" I asked, afraid of what the answer could be. I just hope he doesn't go all super sayain on me.

"I-I…I…I'M SCARED TAILS! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS! ...please….help me…." Sonic cried and curled up into a defensive ball as to try and get away from the darkness that's overflowing him. He looked so heartbroken, so lost like a child at an amusement park. Sonic grabbed a cushion next to him and hugged it tightly, I could hear his sobs. Oh Sonic…

I got out my com-link and contacted Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver, I have an idea but I'll need their help. If we can get Sonic's mind off of the situation, maybe he'll be able to overcome the darkness.

After I'd done so, I walked over to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch, he felt so cold, like an ice-cube. I sat down next to him and gave him a hug, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I rubbed his back, trying my best to warm him up. I hope the others come soon. I felt Sonic shivering in fear; I rubbed his back gently and tried to calm him down, I whispered in his ear "No matter what happens Sonic, I'll always protect you" and I hugged him more firmly, he was still freezing. Then there was a knock at the door and I eased Sonic away from me, I heard him whimpering "I'll be right back, ok" Sonic gave a slight nod and lay his head down on the arm of the chair, his quills still standing on end.

I walked over to the cobalt blue door and unlocked it. Shadow, Silver, Amy and Knuckles were all there.

"You wanted us to come?" Shadow said impatiently and folded his arms. He shifted his weight to one foot and tapped the other on the floor, his hover skates making a tapping noise on the rock.

"Yes, please come in!" I stepped to the side and let them in. I locked the door and lead them into the living room; well it doesn't look like a living room, mainly because of all the bits and pieces of machinery everywhere. On the couch, there was an ebony hedgehog with his quills standing on end laying down, shivering in freight.

"Sonic!" Amy cried and ran over to him, nuzzling her face into his chest fur. Sonic tried his best to pry her away; I could tell from his facial expression that he really didn't want Amy doing this at a time like this. Amy saw his face and backed away, just realizing that he looked a lot like Dark Sonic, only he still had his eyes visible. Sonic turned away and tried his best to hide his face, I saw a few tears fall down his face. Oh Sonic. I looked at Shadow, Silver and Knuckles who all had shocked faces.

"He's still in control, for now anyway. I called you guys over because I thought you guys could help me comfort him, he's been crying on me for at least half an hour. I still don't know what's wrong with him though, he hasn't told me" I told them.

Silver was the first to walk over to Sonic. "Sonic?" He put his hand on his shoulder, Sonic turned to look at him, and Silver put a thumb up at him and said "What happened Sonic? Please tell us, and then we can help you." Silver assured him. Sonic hid his face again and cried. Silver pulled Sonic up again and held him in his lap and gave him a caring hug. Sonic hid his face in Silver's chest fur and cried heavily. Knuckles, behind me, turned around, not being able to bear to look at this. Amy, hid her face in her hands and cried, I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Shadow had his eyes closed; he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Shadow? What're you doing?" I asked him, he looked down at me with his bright crimson eyes.

"I'm sensing a lot of negative chaos energy coming from Sonic. Whatever happened to him, he has absorbed way too much negative energy, he might look like he's able to control it, but he won't be able to for much longer, not even I can control that amount of negative energy for long…" Shadow trailed off and held his head in his hands as if he was in pain. I looked over to Silver and Sonic on the couch, Silver looked like he had gotten Sonic to calm down a little. I let go of Amy and walked over to the pair.

"Did you get any information out of him?" I asked cautiously and sat next to them.

"Well…" Silver started. "I used my physcokinesis to 'hack' into his mind so I could find out telepathically…All I found was darkness…hatred…and sadness. But I did see a vision of Sonic in Eggman's base, being hit by lasers and turning Dark Sonic. So I'm guessing Eggman id behind this. Whatever was in those lasers must've affected Sonic."

"It would've been negative Chaos energy that he must've been able to get his filthy hands on. But for this amount of energy, I can detect the power of four Chaos Emeralds. How Eggman was able to get his hands on four emeralds, without us knowing is beyond me." Shadow told us firmly.

Sonic shivered in Silver's grasp again. Shadow then made a loud grunt and fell to his hands and knees. "Shadow!" I ran over to Shadow. "Shadow, what just happened?"

"Ugh…Sonic can't control the Dark energy much longer, I can feel it. We need to get Sonic restrained to something that is immune to Chaos energy!" Shadow answered.

"But the only people that have Chaos energy immune restraints are G.U.N, we can't trust them, Chaos knows what they could do to Sonic!" Amy cried and held Shadow's shoulders firmly,

"That's why we need to think of an alternative and quick; Sonic cannot hold it much longer, look at him!" We all turned to Sonic, who was shivering on the couch, Silver had let go of him because of the energy spike earlier. Sonic was sweating profusely; we had to do something quick before it gets out of hand. Sonic stopped shivering and started to giggle like a possessed child. We all took a step back, Amy then ran over to Sonic.

"AMY NO!" We all shouted, she ignored us and held onto Sonic. Sonic turned to look at us and Amy, his look was really creepy, he cocked his head to the side and gave us a lop-sided grin, his eyes narrowed and turned into slits, that was our moment to make a run for it.

Shadow then took out his Chaos Emerald and grabbed all of us and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**XXX**

**Tails' POV**

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were on Angel Island, I looked down off the edge and saw we were floating on top of the ocean. I looked around and saw Station Square to be fairly close and then I desperately tried to look for the Mystic Ruins, which was where Sonic was. The look that he gave us would give me nightmares for weeks.

"We should be safe here, for now. We just need to wait for Sonic to calm down, he should be able to overcome it for a little while again soon…I hope…" Shadow informed us. Sonic, I hope you're ok. I felt a single tear drop down my face.

**A.N I hope you liked this chapter ^^ I promise, I'll be quick with the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**** Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I hope you all like this up to now :3 I'm gonna try and put more action into this chapter :D Also sorry if at times it may seem like it's a Sonadow story, it's not okay XD It may have hints of it though. Just warning you.**

**Enjoy :) **

**The Rise of Dark Sonic**

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

Sonic…Why is he doing this? I wonder what the doctor truly did to him…to make him act like this…I've never seen Sonic act like this, well…aside from that one time with the Metorex, but that was purely out of anger and sadness, this time though…it's more than that, he's really upset, I can sense it through the chaos energy he's emitting, it's a sad force and a forced angered one. I usually leave his friend to help him…but this time, I think I need to get involved and help. I have to keep an eye on him; Chaos knows what he'll do. He's probably on a killing spree right now…I have to stop him before it's too late.

"I'm going to see where he is, I'll be able to sense where about he is, if he's killing I'll knock him out or something." I told the others and took my green Chaos Emerald and was about to use Chaos control until Sonic's best friend ran up to me.

"Please let me go with you!" The fox boy pleaded. I sighed and thought about it…maybe Tails could help me make Sonic snap out of it.

"Fine…" I sighed and held my arm out, "Hold onto my arm." I ordered. Tails grabbed a hold of my arm; I could feel him shaking in fear and determination. Sonic really does mean a lot to these guys. I can't let another innocent person die in front of me…in front of them, they're way too young. I will protect Sonic with everything I have, he sort of reminds me of Maria, his personality his kind and caring, he would just watch and see someone die. This is what I like about Sonic. I will not stand around and watch him kill innocent people nor people, especially GUN, kill him, it's not his fault. "Chaos Control!" I shouted and me and Tails teleported to central Station Square.

"Is this where Sonic is supposed to be?" Tails asked with curiosity, something tells me that bringing Tails was a bad idea…

**Narrators POV**

Elsewhere in Station square we see Cream the Rabbit with her mother Vanilla and the Chaotix trio. Unbeknownst to them, this could be their final hour. Vector was talking to Vanilla about his detective agency and the fact that they aren't doing very well because most people just go to the police or GUN to investigate. Charmy was playing around with Cream, talking about games they could play at the picnic in the park with Sonic and the others. Espio was just following them, a bit fed up with the day seen as though he had to put up with this for 4 hours. They were preparing for the picnic, heading for the park that was on the outskirts of Station Square.

Sonic was on top of a building, an eerie grin on his face, his blank eyes showing absolutely nothing. He was watching the group of Mobians, waiting for the right time to attack. He flew from building to building, following them to their destination.

Once they reached the park, the scenery was gorgeous. Grass plains reached as far as the eye could see and beautiful blossom trees everywhere in the spring season. The group walked over to a picnic bench and set down their things and began to unpack the food and a few decorations.

Sonic giggled to himself as he remembered that he promised to be at the picnic. "Oh I'll come alright!" he whispered to himself.

**Tails' POV**

"Erm…Sha-Shadow?" I asked cautiously.

"Hmm? Wh-what is it?" Shadow asked me with curiosity in his crimson eyes.

"I just remembered about the picnic we are supposed to be at today and Sonic was invited, maybe we could tell the others and we could make a trap there to lure him to us!" I told my idea, eyes beaming with hope.

"You know what fox that might be a good idea. Good job I brought you along with me." Shadow congratulated me and then said "Get your com-link out and get into contact with the other guys on Angel island; we'll go to the park now and tell them."

"Let's go now and you tell the others that are at the park already!" I suggested. Shadow nodded and used Chaos control to warp us there.

**Narrators POV**

Shadow and Tails arrived at the park where the picnic was. They told the Chaotix, Cream and Vanilla, they all stood shocked and in disbelief.

"Sonic would never do that!" Cream raised her voice, she was upset because she knew Sonic as the most carefree people on Mobious. Cream burst into tears and hugged Shadow; he didn't pull back for a change because he knew the situation was pretty grim for her, especially the fact that she's only six. Shadow patted her on her back and tried his best to comfort her; he wasn't used to doing that. She pulled away from Shadow and said. "I'm sorry; I let my emotions come over me like that. I will stay strong and help Sonic get better!" She said in a determined voice, her little companion, Cheese, sat on Shadow's head and said his usual "Chao chao!" Shadow chuckled and picked up the chao from his head. Cheese flew in the air and landed back on to Cream's head. Knuckles and Amy then came running into the park and stopped in front of them.

"But how are we going to catch Dark Sonic, he travels faster than the speed of sound, we'll never be able to catch him!" Vector commented, scratching his head to think of an idea.

"I know you guys won't approve of this, but I was thinking that if I could get behind Sonic and hit him hard enough in the back of the head then I can knock him out for the time being so that we could try and get the excess negative chaos energy out of him" Shadow suggested. Amy gave him a serious look.

"Shadow no! We are not doing that!" Amy shouted at him.

"Well do you have any other suggestions?" Shadow asked her with a curious look again. As soon as Shadow said this, Sonic landed a few feet away from them.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted and attempted to run up to him, hoping that he was in control of himself, she thought he would never let her die. Shadow tried going after her to stop her, but he wasn't quick enough. Amy glomped Sonic and nuzzled her face into his chest fur. Sonic looked down at her with a look of anger and he slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Sonic grinned sadistically. Shadow stepped forwards and took his gun out of his quills.

"Hehe, looks like I'm going to have fun today!" Sonic giggled. The others backed away; trying not to get in the way, the last thing they wanted was for anyone to die.

Shadow took out his gun from his quills and loaded it with a few bullets while keeping a straight face. Sonic remained standing where he was and let his arms fall to his sides. Amy got up from where she was and walked over to Sonic, he turned towards her, his grin still plastered on his face.

"Sonic please, you need to stop this! This isn't like you!" Amy cried and shook him violently in hope to snap him out of it. Sonic's eyes turned to green slits and he gave them a huge grin, stretching to either side of his face, showing his sharp white fangs that had gotten longer and sharper since his transformation. Gloved hands grabbed the sides of the pink hedgehog's head and dug his sharp claws into the sides of her head, making her scream.

The red-streaked hedgehog charged at Sonic and threw a punch to the side of his head, making him let go of Amy. The super charged hedgehog fell to the ground and shot Shadow a death glare, his emerald slits looked like they were blazing green fires, if looking at someone can kill, the entire world would've exploded. Sonic hovered of the ground into an upright fighting stance and clenched his fists, waiting for the right time to strike.

Shadow watched Sonic's movements and saw that his body language was very different than before, being empowered by negative chaos energy made him want more and he looked as though he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way, especially not from the ultimate life form. The once cobalt hedgehog dashed towards his opponent at full speed, holding his fist back, ready to strike the other in the gut. Shadow double flipped backwards and landed gracefully on the ground again. The red-streaked hedgehog wouldn't dare hurt Sonic; he just wanted him to calm down so the best option right now was to just keep dodging. The once blue hedgehog swung his arm at light speed towards Shadow's head, hitting him just below his right temple. The red streaked hedgehog fell to the side and kicked Sonic's leg to make him fall too. Once both hedgehogs were down, Shadow grabbed Sonic by his neck and lifted him up so that his feet were only just touching the ground.

"Listen to me Sonic, this isn't you. You have to snap out of this! Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I will have to if you won't even try to fight the negative energy. I know you're upset and possibly angry with yourself, but you have to gain your confidence back. You must fight!" Shadow tried to convince the ebony hedgehog in his grip. Sonic tried to kick Shadow in the gut but the red-streaked hedgehog reacted quickly and grabbed his ankle. The ebony hedgehog was obviously not listening to him so Shadow threw Sonic into the ground until he could think of something to knock him out with. The once cobalt hedgehog rubbed his head and got himself up. The black hedgehog started running towards a nearby cliff face hoping the opposite hedgehog will follow him.

He did.

Shadow looked back quickly to see Sonic speeding up while hovering slightly above the ground. As soon as Shadow got close to the cliff face, he quickly made a U-turn and slammed Sonic into the cliff face. Some of the rock fell on top of the once blue hedgehog; Shadow hoped he had survived that. The ebony hedgehog turned back to the others who were tending to Amy's wounds.

"Hey, you okay Amy?" Shadow knelt down next to the vibrant pink hedgehog. She had some bandages on her head, patching up Sonic's claw marks from when he tried to make her bleed to death.

"Yeah…I should be okay…It hurts still but I'm pretty sure I'll live" Amy reassured him and gave him a smile to show that she was okay. Shadow gave her a small sympathetic smile and turned back to try and find Sonic under the rubble. The ebony hedgehog lifted a few large rocks in hope that he was still alive. Shadow kept searching and searching but non luck. The hedgehog started to worry. He couldn't leave without finding Sonic. _Where is that hedgehog?..._

After a few rocks where lifted, Shadow found a trail of blood coming from a pile of small rocks. The ebony hedgehog chucked the small rocks behind him, he didn't care if he hit any of the others, he just HAD to find Sonic. He found Sonic's arm and held his hand, hoping he didn't accidently kill him. Shadow was able to dig him out and held Sonic in his arms. The once cobalt hedgehog quivered and felt weak. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the grey cloudy sky.

"Sonic? Speak to me." Shadow pleaded for Sonic to be okay. He knew Sonic's friends would kill him if they found out he killed Sonic. Sonic was able to talk, but he muttered something Shadow didn't understand. "I didn't hear that…" Shadow said and leaned his head near Sonic's face and put his ear near his mouth in case he tried to say it again. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Shadow and thought he was going to hurt him again. The once blue hedgehog screamed down Shadow's ear which made him withdraw his head away from his face. He massaged his temples and then tried to make Sonic calm down. Shadow held Sonic close and stroked his quills. Sonic fell asleep and Shadow picked him up carefully to make sure he didn't harm him.

The red-streaked hedgehog walked over to the others with the small hedgehog in his arms. Amy instantly ran over to them and bombarded Shadow with questions. Shadow got a headache and shoo'd Amy away.

Tails then walked in front of the two black hedgehogs and gestured for Shadow to follow him. Shadow did as instructed.

"Any idea of how to get him back?" Shadow asked as soon as the two were out of ear shot from the others. The black hedgehog placed Sonic under a tree and made sure he wasn't in a position where he'd be in pain. Turning towards Tails, Shadow sensed a Sonic's Chaos energy decrease, this made Shadow worry a little. Tails noticed Shadow's expression and looked towards Sonic for any change.

"I don't know how to change him back…I'm thinking that maybe we could keep knocking him out until the negative energy wears off. But I know that it's defiantly not good for his health. If he wakes up acting neutral, we have to try and keep his mood neutral. If he gets too upset or too angry or any other negative emotions then he will go on a rampage again like he did just now when you two were fighting," Tails said, deep in thought. He looked toward Sonic and said "Did you check him for wounds and other injuries?" Shadow shook his head to say no and knelt down beside Sonic.

"Would be helpful if he was awake." The ebony hedgehog knelt down next to Sonic and moved his arm a little to wake him up. Sonic let out a small and quiet groan as he opened his eyes. His vision was hazy and he felt dizzy as if he'd just been running around in circles. His chest hurt as if he'd just had a heart attack. He tried to move but an arm stopped him and gently pushed him back down. "Please don't get up Sonic, your hurt and we need to check you for injuries. Now, are you hurting anywhere?" Sonic opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. Shadow decided that he was still too weak and picked him up. "We should take him back to your workshop; I could go to the Ark and see if there is anything of use there." Tails nodded and stood next to Shadow as the black hedgehog took out his Chaos Emerald and yelled "Chaos Control!"

**I seriously am not good with these updates am I?...I know it's taken me AGES to update this, I've just been very busy and just not in the mood to type nor draw. So I'm so sorry if I update the next one late again…**

**Also, I'm thinking of making this a Sonadow fanfic…I don't know. I've noticed that I've made Shadow protective over Sonic so maybe I might, do you guys think I should? **

**Anyways, see you in the next update ;) **


End file.
